


Wish Upon A Star

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: 🎶 When you wish upon a star 🎶 -Well, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't.His lovable man-child of boyfriend though? Well that's a different story.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyDaredevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts).



> Happy Birthday ShyDaredevil! 
> 
> This is a little birthday present to you to celebrate your special day. Thanks for being such a kind friend. Here's to you! I hope your birthday is a wonderful one.

“So, did you have fun?” Sasuke asked his boyfriend of two years. The evening slipped away with the setting sun, lowering the temperature as their date slowly wound to a close. The amusement park was Naruto’s idea. Not really his thing, but it made the blond happy, so he reluctantly agreed. 

Now, they settled onto a bench along the shore, content to rest after a busy -but surprisingly enjoyable- day.

“Yeah, I mean, how could I not?” Leaning heavily against his side, Naruto grinned up at him with that same bright, captivating smile that always made Sasuke’s heart skip a beat. “That roller coaster was totally awesome, ya know?”

“It kind of lost its appeal after you dragged me on it for the seventh time.” Dark eyes met bright blue as Sasuke studied his boyfriend’s face in the last rays of sunlight. Those eyes were just as dazzling as his smile, bewitching even. Naruto was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.

How could he not love him?

The blond pouted. “Always ruining my fun. Do you have to be such a killjoy?”

“Only when you’re being irritating, idiot.”

Naruto’s pout deepened into a scowl that had no place on such a lovely face. “Takes one to know one, ya know.” He shivered and sank deeper into Sasuke’s side. “I’m cold,” he whined dramatically, as if they hadn’t just been squabbling.

“I told you to bring a jacket.”

“And cover up all _this?”_ He motioned to the orange wifebeater and matching cargo pants Iruka-sensei gave him for his eighteenth birthday. “Not on your life.”

“Then suffer.”

Turning into his chest, Naruto snuggled closer. “Keep me warm, Sasuke~”

Sasuke barely resisted rolling his eyes. “If you’re that cold, we can leave.”

“Noooo,” the blond moued, amping up the dramatics. He clung to Sasuke’s arm, purposefully batting his eyelashes. “The stars are just starting to come out. I wanna watch them for a bit. See if we can spot a shooting star to make a wish, ya know?”

Sasuke shoved him off. “Then sit down and stop being annoying.”

Naruto pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and resettled at his side. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, don’t forget that.”

If Sasuke threw an arm over Naruto’s shoulders, it definitely wasn’t to keep his stubborn boyfriend warm. Not in the slightest. He meant it when he said for Naruto to suffer-

“Oi, Sasuke, look!” The blond bolted up straight-

Well damn, a shooting star.

\- one finger pointed towards the darkening sky. “Quick, make a wish.”

Reclined against the bench, he watched his boyfriend clasp his hands together and close his eyes to make his wish upon the star. Sasuke had done the same thing once.

_When he was five._

But Naruto’s innocent eagerness was infectious. “What did you wish for?” He caught himself asking offhandedly.

Naruto’s face screwed up like he’d just eaten a lemon. “I can’t tell you. The wish won’t come true if I do. Everyone knows that.”

Sasuke _did_ roll his eyes then. “Are you eighteen or eight?”

A light blush filled his cheeks. “I’m definitely not telling you now!”

“Keep your secrets for all I care.”

“Fine then, I will!” 

Sasuke reached for his boyfriend’s hand. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Sighing softly, Naruto relented and laced their fingers together. “Yeah, well, I love you too.” 


End file.
